youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Reflection
Tristan "Arkada" Gallant known as Glass Reflection is a Canadian YouTuber who specifically reviews anime series. History through his two series 'First Impressions' which is for an ongoing series or for a completed series that he can't get to the end of due excessive 'body modification gore' (specifically for parasite the Maxim) or a anime that still is being broadcast. Glass Reflection, for which the channel is named, that is posted every other Saturday with the most recent episode being on the GAINNAX studios series, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. He also occasionally does vlogs if people request him to do so or if he just feels like it and on an even rarer occasion he may even play a game on the channel like Pokemon, but that sort of stuff is more likely to happen on his second channel, Arkada Gaming. Tristan makes a living off of making anime reviews on YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube # HoldenReviews (Holden) # Gigguk (Garnt) # DisturbedJeans (Jean) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42Believer (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi) # Digibro (Connor) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) Videos First Reaction First Reaction is a show on Glass Reflection where Arkada takes either an on-going show or a show he can't complete for his own reasons and then watches the first three episodes of that series (but that can vary for some episodes) and then judges the series so far and whether you should try and watch the entire series. There have been 10 episodes so far covering series such as Parasyte: The Maxim, Sailor Moon, Death Parade and most recently Food Wars! (summed up by Tristant as Food Porn in the beggining of the video). # Psycho Pass # Btooom! # Robotics;Notes # GitS - Arise # Free! Iwatobi Swim Club # The World God Only Knows III # Watamote # Fate/kaleid liner prisma Illya # Genshiken Nidaime # Beyond the Boundary # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Sailor Moon Crystal # Zankyou no Terror(Terror in Resonance) # Aldnoah.Zero # Assassination Classroom # Death Parade # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Parasyte -the maxim- # Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? # Sound! Euphonium # Food Wars # Blood Blockade Battlefront # My Love Story!! # Gansta. # Himouto! Umaru-chan # Shimoneta # Gate # One Punch Man #Myriad Colors Phantom World #Dagashi Kashi # Glass Reflection # ﻿Death Note # Serial Experiments Lain # Lunar Legend Tsukihime # Hellsing # Advent Children # Fruits Basket # Desert Punk # Princess Tutu # Baccano # Claymore # Wolf's Rain # The Girl Who Lept Through Time # Baldr Force EXE # The Animatrix # Appleassed # Hack Sign # Gungrave # Heat Guy J # Ghost Hound # Elfen Lied # School Days # Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho # Kara no Kyoukai - The Garden of Sinners # Yotsuba&! # Digimon Tamers # Witch Hunter Robin # Ruin Explorers # Spice and Wolf II # Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu # Summer Wars # Genshiken # Bamboo Blade # Steins;Gate # Another # Redline # Fortune Arterial # Sword Art Online # Paranoia Agent # Cowboy Bebop # Madoka Magica # Usagi Drop # Neon Genesis Evangelion # Kanon 2006 # End of Evangelion + Death and Rebirth # The World God Only Knows # Soul Eater # Air TV # Clannad # Eden of the East # The Slayers(Seasons 1-3) # Rin - Daughters of Mnemosyne # Sound of the Sky # Angel Beats # Kino's Journey # Ah! My Buddah # Deadman Wonderland # Chobits # Gankutsuou # Project ICE # Final Fantasy Unlimited # Haibane Renmei # Karas # Planetes # Black Lagoon # Fooly Cooly # STR.A.IN # Gundam Wing # Mysterious Girlfriend X # Scrapped Princess # Samurai Champloo # Black Butler # Interstella 555 # Guren Lagann # Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail # Black Butler II # Maoyu Mao Yuusha # Full Metal Panic # Full Metal Panic - The Second Raid # Gosick # Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni(When They Cry) # The Future Diary(Mirai Nikki) # Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day # Love Hina # The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya # The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya # Wolf Children # Persona 4: The Animation # The World God Only Knows - Goddesses Arc # Jormungand # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Bokurano: Ours # Witchcraft Works # Madoka Magica: Rebellion # Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion # No Game No Life # Psycho Pass # Hidamari Sketch # Fate/stay night(2006) # Terror in Resonance(Zankyou no Terror) # Tegami Bachi(Letter Bee) # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Hellsing Ultimate # Watamote # The Devil is a Part Timer(Hataraku Maou-sama) # Trigun # Toradora # Fate/Zero # Tokyo Godfathers # Tokyo Ghoul # Girls Und Panzer # Hyouka # Akame ga Kill # Darker than Black - Gemini the Meteor # Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun # Death Parade # Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt # Squid Girl # Shirobako # Trigun - Badlands Rumble # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Azumanga Diaoh # Full Metal Alchemist 2003 # Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood # Shiki # Ghost Stories # My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU(Review Week of Awesome) # Guilty Crown(Review Week of Awesome) # Berserk(Review Week of Awesome) # Sword Art Online II(Review Week of Awesome) # Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works TV(Review Week of Awesome) # Hunter X Hunter 2011 # One Punch Man #Gotchaman Crowds(and Insight) #Kiniro Mosaic # Other Videos Top Lists # Top 19 Anime Background Music(19-13) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(12-4) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(4-1) # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)# Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)[2/3 # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)3/3 # Top 25-ish Recommended Anime # Top 15 Anime Ending Sequences # Top 30 Anime Background Music(Ver. 2) # Top 10 Anime Recommendations from 2015 # Anime Discussions # GR Discussion: The Endless Eight(Haruhi Suzumiya) # Is the Manga ALWAYS Better? AKA The Brotherhood Problem # To My Fellow Canadians # Behind the Scenes: New Lights/Things I Deal With # Watch/Discuss #Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans ft. ProfessorOtaku # Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers